Grove Street (HD Universe)
Grove Street is a street in Grand Theft Auto V, located in Davis, South Los Santos. Description Beginning at Davis Avenue in the northwest, with exits north to Brouge Avenue and an un-named northern street and ending in a cul-de-sac in the southeast, Grove Street is occupied by the Original Covenant Ballas. The street runs parallel to a section of the Los Santos Storm Drain, and is close to the Maze Bank Arena. A vehicle garage is located at the end of this street, which can be purchased by Franklin Clinton. The area is somewhat deprived and has high levels of crime activity, with police helicopters often seen patrolling the area from the sky. History Grove Street is one of only a couple of named streets retained from the 3D Universe rendition of Los Santos along with the iconic Vinewood Boulevard. Contrary to the separation of the universe renditions, reference is made in GTA V to the street's prior appearance in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. According to Lamar Davis, most of the Grove Street Families OGs eventually moved on with their lives, and possibly became rich. Grove Street retains a legendary and almost mythical reputation among some residents of Los Santos, such as Jimmy De Santa, due to "events in the nineties" as Franklin Clinton puts it when hanging out with Jimmy. Ballas members may also be heard shouting "The Families were kicked out ages ago". Events of GTA V Trevor Philips, Franklin Clinton, Lamar Davis, and his dog Chop arrive at Grove Street to conduct a drug deal with a Ballas gangster. Trevor becomes suspicious and asks to inspect the cocaine brick, and the Balla refuses. Trevor snatches the brick from the dealer and discovers that the brick was actually an ounce of cocaine packaged with most of a kilogram of "drywall". A three-way firefight between Trevor, Franklin, Lamar, the Ballas and the LSPD ensues. Eventually, the trio manage to fight their way out of Grove Street and escape through the nearby storm drain. Mission Appearances *Hood Safari Businesses *LTD Gasoline (accessible interior, corner of Davis Avenue) *Grove Street Garage aka Auto Fix Factory. *An un-named closed down business at the corner of the unnamed street. **This location has reopened as one of the Arcade Locations added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Diamond Casino Heist update. Collectibles *A letter scrap can be found in the back garden of a house in the cul-de-sac. *An SMG can be found in the backyard of a house. Vehicles In GTA V and GTA Online, pre-modified Gang versions of the Manana, Peyote, Buccaneer and Tornado painted in Ballas colors can spawn parked at the end of the cul-de-sac, and will sometimes be entered and driven away when approached. Non-affiliated pre-modified versions of the same cars can spawn in a driveway further up the street on the south side. Influence Grove Street is most likely based on Spruce Street in Compton because of the cul-de-sac, the tree related name, the proximity to the city's river (in a separate location of the street), and that the Ballas (who are based on the Bloods) occupy the area. In real-life, the Tree Top Piru set of the Bloods occupy the street. Gallery GroveStreets.jpg|The end of the street with a Ballas-modified Buccaneer. Grove Street-GTA V.jpg|Grove Street. Background of the Friendly Neighbors page on the official game website. Garage grove 1.jpg|The Auto Fix Factory at the start of the street. GroveSt-GTAV-PreModofiedSpawn.png|A pre-modified Tornado spawning in a driveway. Trivia *During the mission Hood Safari, when the player approaches Grove Street, three men on bicycles can be seen riding away. The three men resemble Carl Johnson, Big Smoke and Ryder. This is a reference to the mission Sweet & Kendl in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, in which CJ, Smoke and Ryder escape the pursuing Ballas on bikes. *Although not meant to be a direct copy of the 3D Universe rendition, the HD Universe Grove Street does have some similarities: ** Both end in cul-de-sacs. ** Both are deep in gang territory. ** Both are located adjacent to commercial areas. ** Both are close to large stadiums. ** Both are adjacent to the Los Santos Storm Drain (a.k.a. Los Santos River). ** However, the 3D version runs several blocks longer than the HD version. de:Grove Street (V) es:Grove Street (V) fr:Grove Street (GTA V) pl:Grove Street (uniwersum HD) ru:Грув-стрит вселенной HD uk:Гроув-стріт, Девіс Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA V Category:Streets in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Cul-de-sacs